Cruel Intentions
by dna18
Summary: COMPLETED With Bloopers. Tyson is with Ray and Kai's jealous. He tries a little trick to get Tyson to break up with Ray. Does he succeed or not? Please read and review
1. Kai's evil plans

Hey, it's DNA here. I decided to write a yaoi lime fic… The first chapter would be rated PG but I don't know about later chapters…

Anyway… please read and review? Give it a go? I would really appreciate…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade and its characters… I own the ideas… and… that's about it. I wish I owned more.

**Chapter one - Kai's evil plan**

"Honey..." Tyson said seductively.

"No Tyson, no more..." Kai heard Ray from inside Tyson's room.

"But..."

'Grr... I can't take it anymore!' Kai stomped away jealously, 'keep up those activities and I'll make you pay!'

"Tyson, no more. You're going to get on sugar-high."

"Ray! One more chocolate! Please?" Tyson said pleadingly.

"Aww, alright!" Ray said, giving up to those huge innocent eyes

---

**Kai's POV**

"Just how am I going to make Ray pay?"

Hmm... I looked through some old books.

"Hmm... this should work!"

I read the title. The book is all dusty and yellowish. The page was ripped but luckily, I had no trouble reading it. I picked up the book and told it, "I knew I could count on you."

I walked back to outside of Tyson's room, quietly listening.

"Tyson, the hole is too small, I can't fit mine in!"

"Try harder. Come on, push it in. It can't be THAT big can it?"

"Ty, I told you. It is big!"

"Let me see? Oh yea, it's huge!!!"

I just can't stand it! The jealousy inside just makes me... it makes me furious. That's it, I'm sticking to the plan! I walked back to my room, smirking. 'Soon Tyson...'

---

**Tyson's POV**

"Go find more keys" I said as I held a key to my boyfriend. I think I lost it; the key to my wardrobe. 'Oh man, Dragoon is still in there.' All of Ray's keys don't work as well. I looked under the bed and found a silver key.

"Ray, lookie. I think this is the one."

I tired to poke it through the hole. It worked. 'Now Tyson, just twist and you'll find out if it is or isn't.' I twisted it clockwise...

"Oh no..." I let go of the key.

Ray laughed and said, "Honey, it's the other way around. Here." He turned it anti-clockwise and...

BANG BANG, TUMBLE...

All of my stuff fell out of the wardrobe. It was very very over-crowded. I laughed nervously and gave out an "uh oh..."

"Don't worry koi, I'll help you clean it up."

"Thanks Ray!"

We spent the whole half hour cleaning up the mess. I'm kind of hungry... not to mention tired as well. I walked out and saw Kai, sitting on the couch. He looked at me lovingly.

Yea, that's right, lovingly.

I know he has a crush on me but... he told me a bit too late since I was with Ray secretly. That all happened after Max and Kenny went for the holiday to America. The three of us just stayed here. Anyway, ice-cold Kai has a crush on me. To admit it, I do kind of like him as well.

"Hey... Kai... What's... up...? I said, panting. I guess I'm still tired after cleaning the whole mess. As I mentioned, it was a really really big mess.

"Hmm... nothing. And why are you so tired?"

"Umm, well, me and Ray made a big mess so we took half an hour cleaning it up." I sweat dropped.

---

**Kai's POV**

'He even admitted that they were doing activities... grrrrr... soon Tyson!' I noticed a strand of midnight blue hair on his shirt. It was clearly his hair. Carefully, without him noticing, I picked the strand of hair and hid it in my pocket.

"Oh well, it's getting late, I'm heading to bed!" I started to walk off but saw a messy Ray walking out of Tyson's room. I casted him a death glare, but I think he missed it.

"Hey Kai." Ray acknowledged me. I merely let out a 'hn' before walking off. He shrugged and headed to Tyson to sit with him. I looked around to where the love birds and heard Tyson saying, "well, you're messy." with a friendly push.

"And it's your entire fault!"

"Not my fault! You're the one who wants to do it!

I walked in my bedroom. Ignoring the urge to kill Ray, I looked at the fully torn book once again. I held Tyson's hair and threw it in the test tube (that came with this book my grandfather left me). I put it in my draw.

"When I have the chance..."

Please review!


	2. Plan put to action

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

Previously…

I walked in my bedroom. Ignoring the urge to kill Ray, I looked at the fully torn book once again. I held Tyson's hair and threw it in the test tube (that came with this book my grandfather left me). I put it in my draw.

"When I have the chance..."

**Chapter two - Plan put to action**

_The next day – Midday_

Kai walked out of his room just to see the loved ones kissing. He cleared his throat. Ray and Tyson reluctantly broke off their kiss.

Tyson quickly said, "Morning Kai."

Kai looked away.

"Tyson, I have to visit Lee today. He has some problems so I'll come back at night. Ok? I promise I would be back by 9pm." Ray told the midnight blue haired boy, accompanying his words with a kiss on the other boy's forehead.

"Ok then," Tyson hugged Ray, "I'll stay at home the whole day, you can call me anytime."

"Ok, bye." Ray walked out of the door, leaving a smirking Kai and an expressionless Tyson standing inside the house, staring at the door. Kai quickly unplugged the phone when Tyson isn't looking at him.

"So, Kai... you want to play something?" Tyson suggested as he was getting bored already.

'That was close... better go on with the plan.' Kai mentally grinned.

"Err... I'm... going back to my room." Kai ran to his room and quickly locked the door. Tyson cocked his head to his right, confused.

"What was that about?" He asked himself out loud.

---

**Kai's POV**

'Today's it! Today... Tyson would be mine! All mine…'

I took all the ingredients out and placed one ingredient by one into the test tube with Tyson's hair in it. I took out the book, read the instructions then chanted some weird looking words softly. I said them three times as it was instructed in the book. In my mind, I was hoping that the spell would work (somehow).

I cleaned up the stuff and locked the book away. Suddenly, I walked out of my room, finding Tyson acting normally. 'This can't be! It has to work! It should have worked!'

"Tyson...?" I called out.

"Hmm?" He turned his head my way, staring at me. He was COMPLETELY normal. Oh... 'I guess the stupid book is just a load of bullshit.' I cursed the book in Japanese 'It didn't work after all' I thought gloomily.

"I'm... I'll be in my room if you need me." I said, almost deadly.

Almost...

I kicked the bed vigorously after I went in my room. Why? Why didn't it work? Why didn't the spell work? WHY?????

Kai's spell didn't work? Is he going to put another spell on Tyson? Or is he planning something else? Find out in the next chapter of "Cruel Intentions"

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!

-DNA [23/05/2003


	3. Play with me

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it.

Previously…

"Tyson...?" I called out.

"Hmm?" He turned his head my way, staring at me. He was COMPLETELY normal. Oh... 'I guess the stupid book is just a load of bullshit.' I cursed the book in Japanese 'It didn't work after all' I thought gloomily.

"I'm... I'll be in my room if you need me." I said, almost deadly.

Almost...

I kicked the bed vigorously after I went in my room. Why? Why didn't it work? Why didn't the spell work? WHY?????

**Chapter three – Play with me**

**Kai's POV**

I opened the wardrobe and took out the fucking book.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at it.

I decided to have another go at it. Perhaps another spell would work? I flipped the page to the previous spell (The one he assumed that didn't work…).

"Wait…"

'Hey, I never realised that there was writing on the bottom of the page...' I read it mentally. It says the spell would take control and be effective after four hours that the spell has been casted. It would work for 12 hours and then the person would turn back to normal, without any memory of previous actions. 'So, at four, he'll be all mine.' But what if it doesn't work after four hours?

"It has to..."

---

**Tyson's POV**

_3:30pm_

Kai finally came out of the room. I wonder what he has done in there the whole time...

'Oh my god, I'm bored to hell here!' I've been watching TV the whole time Kai was in his room… What? It's been like… hmm… three and a half hours or so.

I picked up a deck of cards and walked towards him, "Kai, wanna play cards with me please?"

"What game?"

"I don't know... poker?"

"How 'bout strip poker?"

I nodded. You thought I would chicken out?! No way!

"On two rules. Rule one: If you lose, you have to take two garments off. Rule two: The winner has to dare the loser to do something and the loser HAS TO do the dare... no matter what it is. Capish?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

No fair, I suck at this game!

"Umm... Alright then." Ok, so I agreed, so what? Doesn't mean I'll lose every single one.

(A/N: I'm not describing what cards they have/how they won... because... I don't know how to play the game myself!!!)

He shuffled the cards and gave them out.

I looked at my cards. 'Not bad... so far.' Wow, my cards are so good. I held it out before he held his cards out.

"Oh yea, I won." I punched the air in triumph. See, told you I won't lose every single game. I folded my arm, "Now Kai, take off two things and I get to dare you to do something."

"Sure." He took off his arm-bands revealing his strong, muscular arms. Then he took off the next garment which was his shirt.

'Hmm... Nice abs. I shouldn't be thinking this though.' I thought for a while... "I dare you to... do a little dance."

He got up and did a little dance. To my amazement, it was pleasing. It was kind of cool, actually.

"Pretty good. I never knew you could dance Kai!"

"Hn," he smirked, "I don't. I gave it a go, since I have to anyway."

Oh... my turn to shuffle. I looked at the big blue framed clock with the Bladebreakers' picture on it, and on the frames, there were pictures of the four bitbeasts. It's five to four. Hmm... Wonder when Ray will call... he hasn't called since he left.

"I won this time Tyson." Kai suddenly said. Oh yea, those were the highest cards you could possibly get so no doubt I lost. Umm... let's see, what should I take off? I should have worn my shoes, socks, gloves and hat!!! Anyway, is shoes part of clothing. Well, as long as it's wearable, it's a piece of clothing.

"I think I'll take this off," I started, as I took my shirt off, "and... Oh man, fine, I'll take my shorts off then." So I took it off, without feeling embarrassed since I still have boxers on. "What's your dare?" I bit my lower lip.

"Kiss me." he said simply.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

Has he gone insane?

"Kiss me." Kai repeated.

What would happen??? Isn't it all obvious? Hey even if it is, please don't guess what will happen next (keep it to yourself )!!! . Ok… Please tune into the next chapter of "Cruel Intentions"

-DNA [30/05/2003


	4. Busted

**Warning:** Hey people, this is very lemony (at least to me it is ")… Please don't freak out… People that hates yaoi or lemon… I'm warning you to get outta here before you puke… actually if you hate yaoi, you're supposed to be already gone by now right?

**Disclaimer:** DNA owns nothing except the ideas!

Previously…

"I think I'll take this off," I started, as I took my shirt off, "and... Oh man, fine, I'll take my shorts off then." So I took it off, without feeling embarrassed since I still have boxers on. "What's your dare?"

"Kiss me." he said simply.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

Has he gone insane?

"Kiss me." Kai repeated.

**Chapter four - Busted**

**Tyson's POV**

I hesitated. "Umm... do I have to?"

Pathetic question.

"Ok, umm... come here" I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips, ever so passionately. I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

Suddenly, I had the urge to keep going. So I did. Well, not exactly... I went a bit further... I took his pants off and directed him into my room, "take me Kai."

He took my boxers off and touched my thighs. I could feel the sudden rush of blood going to a certain place. He started to nibble on my stiff nipple.

I let out a moan. "Ahh Kai..."

His tongue (which was on my nipple) slid down and started licking my inner thighs. It kept moving up until it reached my penis. He kissed the base gently.

"More Kai…" I panted.

Now he was sucking it slowing, creating a slight vacuuming effect on my manhood. I pushed myself deeper, indicating that I wanted him to go harder. He got the message and sucked harder as I was thrusting inside his warm mouth. Suddenly, my organ has reached its peak and warm seeds erupted into Kai's mouth.

Then he opened my legs as far as possible, sliding two saliva covered fingers into my ass. It kind of hurts to begin with, but I soon got used to it.

"Take me NOW Kai!"

He placed his aroused member into my entrance, hitting the spot. My thighs tightened. He thrust his penis back and forth, while pumping mine in rhythm to his thrusts.

---

**Kai's POV**

_7:00pm_

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" I replied. Suddenly, someone pushed me down on the bed. That somebody (obviously Tyson), pinned me down and straddle me.

He grinned. His body shifted down and started to touch my semi-erected penis.

"Ugh... Ty... Oh" He sure knows what to do.

He started to take my stiff manhood in his mouth, slowly sucking it, returning the favour.

---

**Ray's POV**

_6:30pm_

"Hey Lee, no one answered the phone again. I think I'll go now. I... I don't want Tyson to be worried about me." I said. I was the one who is beginning to worry about my love.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Ok! Thanks dude, see ya some other time."

I walked out of his house and onto the cold street. The bus would come in... What? I missed the 6:30 one! Darn bus, could have waited for me. Now I have to wait twenty minutes for the next one! 'Oh man'

So I waited for exactly twenty minutes for the stupid bus. When I reached our house, I thought I heard a noise. 'Must be my imagination...'

I opened the door and walked in. The noise level was getting louder. "Man, don't they mind, stupid neighbours?" 'People these days' I shook my head, sighing.

I switched on the lights. 'Hm, I think Tyson's sleeping... Wait, but it's only 7:20...'

I slightly opened the door to Tyson's room, to see my lovely angel. I gasped. Oh my god... I couldn't believe my eyes.

In fact, I didn't believe them so I opened the gap a bit bigger and looked in.

'THIS CAN'T BE!!! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!'

I see... Kai... behind MY Tyson... and they're... naked!

I took a better look, still not believing what I'm seeing.

'NO!!!'

Kai... was inside of Tyson... thrusting... and his hands were on Tyson's manhood, slowly pumping it to the beat.

"Ugh Kai... ah ar... oh... Kai... " Tyson gasped, whispering Kai's name in between each pant.

"Ugh!!! Faster. Faster. Faster. " He continued panted.

"Oh… I think I'm coming. "

Tyson let out a final scream.

Then his manhood ejaculated seeds all over the bed as he collapsed on the soft mattress, with Kai on top of him.

My eyes watered.

I tried to yell, "how could you?", but it turned out to be a mere whisper. I wanted to go in and grab Kai and bash him up... but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Tyson's lips reached Kai's. He whispered "aishiteru" before falling asleep as Kai watched him.

"I love you too Ty. "

Tears are flowing freely as I watch my true love and another guy making love. 'I thought you loved me, Tyson!'

I ran out of the room and out of the house.

---

**Kai's POV**

'Well, Ray reacted pretty much how I expected' I smirked evilly. 'This was turning out to be better than I expected. He walked in on us right on time!'

I looked at the small boy that was on my chest. He's such an angel. 'I wish he would truly love me'... but... after midnight, the spell would wear off. 'Oh well, better make the most out of it and enjoy the time I have with him right now' I leaned down to kiss his beautiful face, hoping one day, my wish would come true.

Uh oh… Busted!!! What happens next?

DNA: I can't believe I wrote that! That was too lemony for my likings and I lived! Well, yea, anything you want me to improve? Please review and I'll try my best to improve the story, layout, idea or anything…

Didn't the lemon suck? Sorry man, it was my first attempt so bare with me! Actually, scratch baring me, sue me!

-DNA [9/06/2003


	5. Whatta

**Disclaimer:** I want to own it but unfortunately, I don't sobs

Previously…

'Well, Ray reacted pretty much how I expected' I smirked evilly. 'This was turning out to be better than I expected. He walked in on us right on time!'

I looked at the small boy that was on my chest. He's such an angel. 'I wish he would truly love me'... but... after midnight, the spell would wear off. 'Oh well, better make the most out of it and enjoy the time I have with him right now' I leaned down to kiss his beautiful face, hoping one day, my wish would come true.

**Chapter five – What happened?**

_Next day_

**Tyson's POV**

I awoke to the bright rays of the sun, shining on me from the window. 'Oh... I'm so tired'. I yawned. I stretched my arms lazily as I looked beside me, half expecting Ray to be sleeping peacefully next to me.

What's that? Slate hair? Wait... that's not Ray! Is it... Kai? I gently rubbed my tired eyes and blinked at the figure. It IS him... How did he end up here? It can't be him... can it? Well, unless Mariah dyed Ray's hair yesterday (which Ray would NEVER let the pink haired girl do), the sleeping figure really didn't look like him. I looked at his bare back. It is definitely him; Kai! Why is he sleeping beside me?

I shivered due to the cold breeze coming from the slightly opened door. I looked down at my arm; there are goose bumps by now. I crossed my arms against my chest, trying to make myself warmer... 'Huh?' My singlet? Where the heck is my singlet? 'How come...? ... ... Wait...'

I lifted the blanket and---

"ARRRRRRG..." I screamed in horror. I guess that was a bit loud. It kind of woke Kai up.

"Morning Ty." Kai mumbled to me with his eyes still closed, trying to lean down on me to kiss me or something. I slightly blushed, realising how close Kai was to me. I shifted away a bit from Kai.

"Umm... Morning, but... uh... what is going on?" I said gingerly.

"What?" He opened his eyes a little. "Oh that. Don't tell me you forgot what happened after what we did last night?" Kai replied casually, answering my question with a question. Umm, that doesn't exactly answer my question. Instead, it mystified me in many ways.

'And what the hell does he mean by "what we did last night"? Why was he sleeping here? Why was I... naked?' It seems like a million questions were rushing through my head, waiting for answers to appear magically.

"Ok... What exactly did I do, more or less, we did...?" I'm starting to be mayhem. Oh man, he's starting to scare me too as I don't remember a thing...

"You uh... we were playing strip poker... and I dared you to kiss me. Then... you dragged me here and started to..."

"Whoa... hold on a second? _I_ started to drag _you_ here?"

He nodded.

'I vaguely remembered kissing him. But the thing is, what happened after I kissed him...?'

"And then you started to take my pants off. And you know what happens..." It seems like Kai just read my mind. He looked truthful for a moment. Oh my god... Don't tell me that really happened! Did we really... do it?

Realisation hit me as I yelled, "Oh my god. It can't be! Where's Ray?"

"I don't know." He replied as if he didn't care. But then again, why should he?

I took the blue bed sheet and wrapped it around me and ran out. I picked up the phone.

No sound.

'Huh?'

I went to the adapter to find it unplugged. 'No wonder.' I plugged it and called Lee's place, hoping Ray would be at his best friend's house.

Ring ring...

'Come on answer...'

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Lee... Is Ray there?" I hesitated.

"Tyson, you bastard. You cheated on Ray. You broke his heart. You hear me? YOU BROKE HIS HEART! He thought you loved him truly, but no... You just had to sleep with Kai. You don't deserve Ray, I---" Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes.

"That's –sniff- enough Lee." I could hear Ray's voice on the other line. It sounded very weak. I could imagine his eyes all red from crying, tapping Lee on the shoulders as he said those words

"But Ray...?"

"Ray? Please speak to me R---" I screamed desperately.

I could hear Lee slamming down the phone hard.

'He was right. Why did I do that for? Why? Ray was a perfect boyfriend but I just had to ruin the relationship. I broke his heart. Even worse, I don't remember a thing.'

I walked back to my room. Kai had already gone back. I sighed. I went to my closet and pulled out a new set of clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I found myself at Lee's door, too scared to knock. I felt my heart beating fast. I'm going to apologise to Ray, break the relationship off and tell him I don't deserve him.

I really don't deserve him.

He's nice, warm, sweet, kind, loving... And me? What did I do in return? I had second thoughts when Kai first told me he loved me... then I broke Ray's heart by doing something unfaithful to him. It was really unfair. And yes, I love him as much as Kai, but I just don't know anymore.

I finally found the courage to knock on the door, but guess what? A picture flashed in my mind when I blinked. The picture was just Kai... and me, cuddled up together in my bed, tepidly. What a weird sight.

Anyway, I tried to knock on the door again, but somebody opened the door. I was about to fall on top of the unknown person but she/he caught me before I did that. I looked up to see red puffy eyes.

-DNA [29/06/2003


	6. Forgive me END

DNA: I am so sorry for making it sad... I feel sorry for Ray too! But I can't turn back and make it TyRa again. I started and now I've gotta continue! I'm sticking with TyKa. I'm so sorry. Oh yea, I got a flame... The person said that this was too sad and hates the story now…

Please don't flame... I was discouraged and that's the reason why I haven't updated for so long. And also, I decided to end this before I make any other mistakes...

Anyway, please don't hate me for doing this (you'll understand when you read on).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade characters, only the fic… and the fic is so stuffed now! sigh

Previously…

I finally found the courage to knock on the door, but guess what? A picture flashed in my mind when I blinked. The picture was just Kai... and me, cuddled up together in my bed, tepidly. What a weird sight.

Anyway, I tried to knock on the door again, but somebody opened the door. I was about to fall on top of the unknown person but she/he caught me before I did that. I looked up to see red puffy eyes.

**Chapter six – Forgive me**

Ray found himself looking at his ex-koibito. He felt like a hundred knives stabbing him in the heart once again. The familiar feeling rushed through him thoroughly, just like it did last night.

"Ray... I'm so sorry." Tyson stared at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing to look at at that particular moment.

"Do you... love Kai?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I broke your heart Ray, but I didn't intend to. I don't know what came over me but I just did it. It was like someone was controlling me---"

Ray knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he would never tell lies, even in tough situations. When he heard those words, he immediately cheered up a bit; just a little tiny bit.

"Do you still love me? I want an honest response Tyson."

"Ray... I honestly don't know who I love anymore. I don't expect you to forgive me straight away but please, try and forgive me."

"You don't love me anymore?" A teary Ray asked trembling. 'It's over.'

"Please... I'm not good enough for you. It's better that we go our own ways after what has happened. Please Ray, forgive me."

Tyson ran away, leaving Ray standing there. Letting guilt wash over him, Tyson walked back to his apartment crying.

---

**Tyson's POV**

I got in the house.

Silence.

I wanted so much to make it up to Ray, but I hurted the raven haired boy more than enough.

Just then, another flash came through my mind. This time, It was us, Kai and I, sitting on the bed, looking at each other lovingly. Weird... very weird. It was... it just appeared in my mind.

I don't know what to do now.

I headed back to my room, trying to forget about everything. I took the sheets off the bed and put them in the wash. Then I lay myself on the bed, hoping I would go to sleep. I think I nodded off because when I woke up, it was night time.

It was a peaceful evening. I decided to take a walk. Just a quick walk so I could sort out my feelings. I got off the bed and looked at the clock. The short hand was on a 7 and the longer hand was on the 2. 'Great, it's 7:10 and I still haven't ate a thing yet.'

I yawn as I walked out of my room. I smelt food... Is it just me or is it really the scent of food?

"Hi." Kai looked at me, "I suspect you're hungry?" He took a tureen and placed it on the table.

I nodded, trying to avoid looking at him. I blushed a little as I remembered what he told me and from the weird flashes. Speaking of which, another one just entered my mind. It was a sweet one. Kai and I stared deep into each other's eyes, lost in each others' gaze. Then we osculated slowly, enjoying every moment. Hey, it seems like a sequel to the previous one. Come to think of it, those flashes are like a series of messages. I played all three of them together in order.

It was kind of sweet actually.

"Tyson?"

I snapped out of it. "What?"

"You want to eat?"

Deciding it would be too awkward to stay, I quickly made up an excuse, "Umm... Nah, I have to meet an old friend" and stormed off.

The sky was getting dark; its twilight shined beautifully. Tonight wasn't as cold as the other nights, but suddenly, there was a cloudburst.

All soaked up, I ran towards our apartment and went in.

Kai saw me all soaked so he told me to go and get changed. When I came back, he prepared a collation for both of us.

"Here Tyson, eat up."

I looked at him and smiled appreciatively. Then we ate in silence.

_Next morning_

Ring ring

Awww... the bed was too cozy... I never want to get up from it.

But I did. I headed towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Tyson speaking."

"Hello Tyson?"

"Ray?"

"Umm... yes. I just wanted to say... I forgive you. I thought a lot lately. You're right, I decided it's best to go our own ways."

"Thank you so much Ray! Friends?"

"Friends"

"Best friends."

After we hang up, there's only one more thing to sort out.

**-Flashback-**

Tyson's lips reached Kai's. He whispered "aishiteru" before falling asleep as Kai watched him.

"I love you too Ty. "

**-End flashback-**

I thought about that again. I somehow remembered a little bit of the day Kai and I made out.

---

Tyson finds himself at Kai's door, blushing slightly. He looked in, finding Kai leaning against the wall.

"Kai, can I ask you something." Tyson felt his heart beat go a little faster by the second.

Kai raises his eyebrows, indicating him to go ahead.

"Why did you let me take you?" His heartbeat goes faster.

"Tyson, it doesn't take a genius to work that out, does it?"

"Well, you see," Tyson scratches the back of his head and continued, "I'm not exactly a genius."

"Well, tell me. Which part of the phrase 'I love you' don't you understand?"

Tyson blushed a few shades of red. "Uh... Just because of those three simple words, you let me take advantage of you?" He looked down, trying to hide the biggest blush he ever had.

Kai walked over to where Tyson was standing. He held Tyson's chin and lifted it up, so Tyson's blue eyes were looking in crimson ones.

"Yes." Kai stated. "Anything."

Tyson hugged Kai. Kai tightened his grip on his small lover. Tyson gave Kai a gentle peck on the lips and they continued hugging.

"Aishiteru" Tyson whispered into Kai's ear.

"I love you too Ty."

**End**

Gomen nasai!!! I'm so sorry for making Kai such an evil bastard. I was simply stuck! If you don't like this ending, you could make your own up or something… but please don't flame me! cowers

Once again, sorry!

-DNA [09/07/2003


	7. BLOOPERS

Hi. This is **Lain, your host for the evening. This is a special presentation brought to you by **DNA production** television. It's everybody's favourite segment, the bloopers! **

DNA wasn't going to host the bloopers of "Cruel intentions" on air, but changed her mind when _someone *glares at DAAnika* convinced her to. That _someone_ has already convinced DNA to show the uncut version of this story (the lemon parts), but the bloopers as well? Let's see how the actors muck up in this one!_

*laughs* Ok, let's get started!

**Director and Producer:** DNA

**Filming (Cameramen): **Kenny

**Backstage crew (Lighting, music etc):** Max and DAAnika

**Actors: **Tyson. Kai, Ray and Lee

**WARNING:** The following segment is classified MA. Our actors couldn't keep their paws off each other, and this is the result of it.

+++

**Chapter one - Kai's evil plans**

****

**Lain (host): **_DNA sure didn't know what she was up for… until the shootings, of course._

**Scene two, take one (The book)**

Kai: *picks up the yellow dusty book, looking possessed* Muahahahahahahahahahaha

DNA: Eh? *confused* I wrote that in the script?

DAAnika: Cut! Great start *rolls eyes*

**Scene four, take one (The closet)**

((Filming from outside))****

Ray: Tyson, the hole is too small, I can't fit mine in

Tyson: Try harder. Come on, push it in. It can't be THAT big, can it?

Ray: Ty, I told you. It is big!

Tyson: Come on, are you there yet?

#A minute later#

Ray and Tyson: *moans and pants, screaming each others' names*

DNA: *knocks on the Tyson and Ray's door with an angry face* Pull up your pants and make out later!

Ray and Tyson: DON'T INTERUPT! *continues moaning and panting*

DNA: *falls down anime-style and sweat drops* They can't stop groping each other, can they? CUT!

**Scene seven, take one**

Kai: Oh well, it's getting late, I'm heading to bed.

Chibi Tyson: Can I come to bed with you? *big innocent eyes*

DNA: I swear Tyson, if you don't follow the script, I'm going to---

Chibi Tyson: *teary eyed, baby voice* Pwease DNA, I'm scared of the dark!

DNA: Awww... How adorable! Cut!!! Kenny, let them take a break for a while…

Kenny: Again? And how did Tyson become a chibi

Kai: *takes out the spell book and smirks*

DNA: Remind me to kill him later.

****

**Chapter two - Plan put to action**

****

**Scene one, take one (Good morning)**

Ray and Tyson: *kissing*

Kai: *comes out of room and clears his throat*

Ray and Tyson: *still making out*

Kai: *growls and tries to kill Ray*

DNA: *pulling Kai back*

DAAnika: CUT! Disaster.

**Scene three, take one (Ray left to see Lee)**

Tyson: So, Kai... you want to play something?

Kai: How about... *thinks for a while then smirks* How about---

Max: *comes out from backstage* Don't even say it Kai!

Kai: *looks at Max innocently* What?

DNA: *sweat drops* Cut.

**Scene six, take one (The spell should've worked)**

Kai: Tyson?

Tyson: Hmm?

Kai: I'm... I'll be in my room if you need me

Tyson: *glomps Kai* I need you baby, I need you now!

Kai and Tyson: *walks in the room*

DNA: *yells* CUT, CUT NOW! You guys are an embarrassment.

**Chapter three - play with me**

****

**Lain (host): **_If you thought that was bad, wait' till you see the remaining chapters. Example, this one._

****

**Scene eight, take one (Strip poker)**

Tyson: I dare you to... do a little dance

Kai: *does a little dance*

Tyson: *staring at Kai with starry eyes* Wow Kai, I wish I could dance like you *hands clasps together*

Max: *comes out of backstage* Tyson? *waves hands in front of Tyson* Snap out of it!

Tyson: *eyes still starry* Wow, so mesmerizing...

DNA: CUT!

**Scene nine, take one (The dare)**

Kai: I won this time Tyson

Tyson: How about I take everything off, Kai? *flicks eyes, flirtingly*

DNA: *sweat drops* Cut...

**Scene nine, take two (The dare)**

Tyson: What's your dare? *bites lower lips* 

Kai: F*** me, baby, f*** me _(CENSORED)_

Tyson/Ray/Lee/Max/Kenny/DNA/DAAnika: o_0

DNA: CUT!!!

**Chapter four - Busted**

****

**Lain (host):_ As you all know, our actors can't keep their hands off themselves *glares at Tyson and Kai* This chapter is well performed because they get to release the tension they've been keeping inside for three chapters. _**

**Scene ten, take one (Ray returns)**

Ray: *comes home and walks to Tyson's room. As he walks further inside the house, he hears Tyson's moans and got turned on himself*

*Opens the door* Hi guys, mind if I join the fun?

DNA: *wide eyes* WHAT THE FUK? *faints*

DAAnika: *comes and yells* CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!!!!!

Tyson/Kai/Ray: *blocks ears*

Ray: *rubs palms together* So... where were we?

DAAnika: *fall down anime style*

**Chapter five - What happened?**

****

**Lain:_ DNA is unavailable to direct this chapter, so her yami, DAAnika is taking over. DNAnika is not a trained director and this is what happens..._******

**Scene one, take one (In the morning)**

Tyson: *shivers because of the breeze* Man… *sneezes* Choooo! *rubs nose* Sorry! ^___^"

DAAnika: Don't worry, it wasn't your fault *whispers: Why do I get the hardest parts? Why me?* CUT.

**Scene one, take two (In the morning)**

Tyson: *shivers because of the breeze* God damn it! Who opened the door?

DAAnika: ¬¬ *pokes Tyson* It's not opened and this is the highest the heater would go!

****

**Scene one, take three (In the morning)**

Kai: *kisses Tyson's neck*

Tyson: You were amazing last night.

Kai: Thanks Ty-koi, you were too.

Tyson: *huggles Kai*

DAAnika: *screams* WAKE UP AND STICK TO THE SCRIPT!!! *scratches back of head* Oh yea... CUT!

**Scene one, take four (In the morning)**

Kai: Oh that. Don't tell me you forgot what happened after what we did last night?

Tyson: *an outburst* OF COURSE NOT. IT WAS THE BEST NIGHT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, HOW COULD I EVER FORGET?

Kai: Er... you're supposed to forget it because I used a spell on you.

DAAnika: CUT! *sips water* How could DNA stand them?

**Scene two, take one (The explanation)**

Tyson: OK... What exactly did I do, more or less, we did...?

Kai: You uh... we were playing strip poker... and I dared you to kiss me. Then... you dragged me here and started to...

Tyson: Whoa... hold on a second? -I- started to drag -you- here?

Kai: *nods*

Tyson: *face brightens up* Wow, was I seme or uke?

DAAnika: Tyson... *sighs* Do you understand the meaning of STICKING TO THE SCRIPT?

Tyson: *frowns* I was just curious!

DAAnika: *slaps forehead* These bunch of monsters are hentais! HENTAIS I TELL YA! CUT!

**Scene five, take one (The call)**

Tyson: Ray? Please speak to me R---

Lee: *hangs up*

Tyson: Hey, he hung up on me!

DAAnika: *pops out* He's supposed to. He, at least, sticks to the script!

Tyson: But he got the fun part, that's why!

DAAnika: How is it fun?

Tyson: He got to yell at me and call me a bastard.

DAAnika: And you're complaining because...?

Tyson: I told you, he got the fun part! *pouts*

DAAnika: But you got to **fuck Kai.**

Tyson: *smiles to self* Oh yea! *smiles evilly*  I'm not complaining!

DAAnika: I knew that would work.

#A while later#

DAAnika: Kenny, is this thing still filming?

Kenny: Yes.

DAAnika: Damn! CUT!!! Shimatta, I make a bad director.

****

**Chapter six - Forgive me**

****

**Lain: _DNA recovered from shock and is now directing the bunch of morons. DAAnika thanks god for it. You'll see why!_**

**Scene one, take one (Ran into Ray)**

Tyson: Ray... I'm so sorry

Ray: Do you... love Kai?

Tyson: I don't know. I'm sorry I broke your heart Ray--- 

*turns to DNA and cries his heart out* I hate you DNA, you made me so cruel! You made me cheat on Ray! I hate you!

DNA: I'm so sorry Tyson! I'm so sorry! *cries with Tyson*

DAAnika: CUT!

**Scene seven, take one (Tyson is hungry)**

Kai: Hi, suspect you're hungry? *takes a tureen of salad and placed it on the table*

Tyson: *opens the tureen, licks lips and then starts eating the tureen of salad voraciously*

Kai: Scratch that, I suspect you're REALLY hungry!

Tyson: *swallows* They say you eat a lot after you break up. *continues eating*

Kai: It's over… You and Ray... finished? Horray! Let's party!

DNA: KAI *chases Kai with a saucepan*

DAAnika: CUT!!! *cheers for DNA* Go girl! You da girl DNA. Kill Kai for... wait *thinks* AIBOU, YOU CAN'T KILL KAI, YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW SCENES LEFT! AFTER THAT, KILL HIM ALL YOU WANT!

DNA: *stops* Oh yea! *puts the saucepan away and pulls out K-san's gun* 

Everyone (except DNA and Tyson): o_0;;;

Tyson: *still eating*

**Scene twelve, take one (Aishiteru)**

Tyson: Kai, can I ask you something?

Kai: *raises eyebrow*

Tyson: Why did you let me take you?

Kai: Hello? As if I have any other choices? *looks at DNA and the script*

Tyson: *sobs* I... I thought you loved me.

Ray: *comes out, holding Kai's spell book* 

Kai: *snaps out of spell* RAY, GIVE ME THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!

Tyson: *confused* Huh?

DNA: *sweat drops* Thank god this is the last scene of the last chapter! CUT!!!

+++

DNA: So there you have it, the bloopers. After seeing this, did you feel sorry for me for what I have to put up with? Tch, those perverts! Glad it's over. Okay, thanks for tuning in. 

*DNA thanks the reviewers from chapter one to six once again. She also thanks the people who wanted to review the bloopers as well (don't see why, but don't see why not…)*

Ja!

-DNA [10/10/2003]


End file.
